Le Labyrinthe de Lumière
by Haganemaru
Summary: TRADUCTION - James Potter fait face à un ancien artéfact qui lui accordera soit la paix pour ses erreurs ou y mettra fin pour toujours.  Nouvelle prenant place au milieu du tome   Comes Out of Darkness Morn   de Lightning on the Wave


**Titre** : Labyrinthe de Lumière

**Auteur** : Lightning on the Wave

**Traductrice** : Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Résumé** : Ceci est une nouvelle prenant place au milieu du tome « Comes Out of Darkness Morn » (Tome 3 de l'Arc des sacrifices), c'est l'histoire d'un événement qui était seulement mentionné dans les tomes. Cela n'aura probablement pas beaucoup de sens si vous n'avez pas lu COoDM et sa préquelle. James Potter fait face à un ancien artéfact qui lui accordera soit la paix pour ses erreurs ou y mettra fin pour toujours.

**Avertissements** : Surtout général, du James/Lily également cité, mais je suppose qu'un avertissement pour le revers émotionnel doit être indiqué.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, les événements, le cadre et les sortilèges indiqués dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, pas à moi.

**Disclaimer spécial** : De même que l'histoire n'est pas mienne, mais la propriété de Lightning on the Wave, je ne suis que la traductrice, je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre depuis près d'un an que j'ai traduit la fiction, je la poste donc ici sans son accord initial. Je le rappelle donc, je ne suis pas l'auteur, juste une admiratrice de son oeuvre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Premier essai dans la traduction d'une fic HP, j'ai jugé « bien » de me lancer dans le phénomène « Saving Conor » (que j'adore) dont les trois premiers tomes furent traduits par le groupe « **Paradise for Readers** ». Merci à eux pour nous faire découvrir ces fictions.

**Note 2** : J'ai laissé les « marques » du groupe Paradise for Readers en matière de traduction, c'est-à-dire, certains mots ou noms restent en anglais (linchpin, Snape, Malfoy) alors que d'autres se retrouvent en français (Londubat…), j'espère ne pas trop dépayser avec les 3 premiers tomes )

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinthe de Lumière<strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter s'arrêta à l'extérieur du hall principal du Lux Aeterna et vérifia encore une fois le petit sac posé sur son épaule. Oui, il avait le miroir, le petit couteau en argent et la fiole de poison dans le cas où quelque chose irait vraiment mal et qu'il n'aurait aucun autre moyen d'échapper au Labyrinthe. Il avait vérifié qu'il les avait dans la vieille chambre où il avait pris ses quartiers, une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers et ensuite, maintenant.<p>

_Arrête de tergiverser et vas-y, James._

Il baissa la tête et frissonna, même si la voix était celle de ses propres pensées. Il s'y était vraiment habitué au cours de ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il séjournait dans le linchpin(1) de la famille Potter, appelé par la Lumière éternelle et jugé pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait permis d'arriver dans le passé. Il avait refusé toutes les lettres de Dumbledore, lu beaucoup d'autres mais n'avait pas répondu et en avait envoyé seulement une à Remus. Remus était le seul qui pouvait comprendre la tempête que James trouvait dans ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il y jetait un coup d'œil.

_Je sais ce que je n'ai pas fait_, pensa James et il grimaça ensuite parce qu'il avait l'impression que l'artéfact dans le hall principal envoyait une pulsion pointue de magie, comme la lumière du soleil sur son visage, même si la porte était derrière lui et fermée. Le Labyrinthe était éveillé et l'avait détecté. Maintenant, la magie Blanche attendait de voir s'il traverserait ou s'il tournerait le dos et fuirait.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait assez fui dans sa vie et cela l'avait amené à cette situation. Il n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne, mais peu importe ce qu'il ferait – rester ici ou repartir et affronter Lily, ses fils, ses amis et Dumbledore – il le voulait. Le Labyrinthe offrait peut-être la mort mais aussi une solution pour sortir de cette confusion.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix et pour une fois, au lieu de fermer les yeux et se blottir sur le sol comme un lièvre qui venait de voir une menace, espérant qu'on l'oublierait, il allait y faire face.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, au cas où ça pourrait l'aider et ouvrit la porte.

Un flot de lumière l'accueillit, alors que c'était la nuit à l'extérieur du Lux Aeterna. Le Labyrinthe venait probablement d'un autre monde où il faisait toujours jour, une des raisons pour lesquelles il était capable de briller en permanence. James cligna des yeux et les protégea alors qu'il s'avançait à pas lent, confirmant ses souvenirs d'enfance du Labyrinthe quand il bougea.

Oui, cela semblait identique : les reliefs argentés des murs et des tunnels qui remplissaient presque la pièce, se fondant et se mêlant l'un dans l'autre comme l'eau ou la mousse, mais incontestablement pointus. Les bords scintillaient comme du diamant. La lumière irradiait d'eux et du cœur du Labyrinthe que James ne pouvait pas voir. Seulement _essayer_ de le voir provoquait des images résiduelles. C'était comme un mélange d'or, d'argent, de blanc et de soleil brillant sur du verre poli. James cligna des yeux, regarda au loin et prit le miroir dans son sac, le plaçant devant lui.

Il eut l'impression que la chaleur rougeoyait par le miroir en argent, le cadre de bois et ensuite dans ses mains alors que le Labyrinthe reconnaissait son intention d'entrer. La lumière diminua brusquement puis brilla à nouveau. Sa requête avait été accordée.

James soupira. _Une autre excuse pour rester caché envolée_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il posait le miroir sur le plancher et sortait le couteau de son sac. Une rapide coupure sur le côté de son bras droit et il fit tomber trois gouttes de sang.

Ses grands-parents s'étaient déclarés en tant que sorciers Blancs et avaient abandonné beaucoup de vieilles coutumes de sang pur qui favorisaient les personnes nobles et puissantes plus susceptibles de rompre que de plier, mais certains des rituels antiques étaient encore essentiels pour ce genre de chose, le père de James les lui avait enseignés. Autrefois, le Labyrinthe n'appartenait à personne mais il résidait dans le Lux Aeterna depuis des générations maintenant. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que celui qui lui faisait face était vraiment un Potter avant d'avoir une chance de survivre. Il y avait eu une mauvaise surprise quelques générations avant quand il s'est avéré que l'arrière-grande tante de James n'était pas une Potter et qu'elle avait essayé d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe malgré tout.

Il n'y avait aucun problème ici, naturellement. Une partie de la lueur protectrice diminua et James put s'avancer plus près pour la première fois. Il scella la blessure d'un coup de baguette magique et laissa le couteau tomber derrière lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il respirait légèrement, tellement légèrement qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre lui-même, et que sa poitrine semblait serrée et trop chaude.

_Une autre barrière passée._

Et maintenant, il y avait seulement le Labyrinthe et le tunnel devant lui, comme un tunnel dans l'océan, avec un bord blanc qui atteignit et balaya ses pieds comme de l'écume.

James frissonna.

Les magies Blanche et Noire avaient été divisées par plusieurs différences, mais une seule importait au Labyrinthe. Les sorciers Noirs comptaient souvent sur la tromperie et le subterfuge ; presque chaque sortilège venaient de baguettes magiques de sorciers Noirs faisant des expériences. La Lumière se fondait sur la vérité. Le Labyrinthe lui montrerait le résultat de ses erreurs, le forcerait à faire face, dans une honnêteté brutale, à chaque prise de conscience et il testerait l'acceptation de ses erreurs. S'il ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir fait des erreurs et la nécessité de changer, le Labyrinthe le tuerait, ou peut-être l'emprisonnerait dans les limbes, d'où la fiole de poison.

Une fois entré dans le Labyrinthe, il était honnête ou il était mort.

James ferma les yeux, et se rappela l'expression sur le visage de Lily, la nuit où il avait quitté Godric's Hollow, la prise de conscience soudaine et dévastatrice qui avait suivi dès qu'il avait compris cette nuit-là – qu'un rituel de justice de sang pur avait entendu l'appel de Harry pour lui prendre sa magie, l'avait écouté et lui avait obéi. Elle avait mérité de perdre sa magie, selon le jugement impartial du rituel.

Et il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles cela s'était produit.

Il n'avait pas le choix, pas s'il aimait sa famille.

James avança et entra dans le Labyrinthe.

* * *

><p>James inclina la tête et ferma les yeux.<p>

Il avait fait face aux erreurs mineures de son enfance, et les avait acceptées assez facilement. Pour la plupart, il avait fait la paix avec elles depuis longtemps. Cela avait été une erreur, de plusieurs façons, de s'entraîner à devenir un Animagus quand il avait appris la lycanthropie de Remus et de l'enseigner à Sirius quand il lui avait demandé, et de taquiner et cajoler Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'accord. Il y avait les erreurs qui avaient causé de la peine à ses parents avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Il y avait les farces habituelles à Poudlard, les fois où il avait triché lors des examens, les fois où il avait gagné et mérité une retenue pour ses remarques cruelles au sujet des difformités du professeur de Défense. Pour la plupart, c'étaient de vieux regrets, et James pouvait les mettre de côté.

Celui-ci n'était pas si facile. La scène l'attendait sur le mur du Labyrinthe, avec une patience infinie. Elle continuerait à attendre jusqu'à ce que le Labyrinthe ne décide qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais, et il mourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

James souleva la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Dans le miroir, il se vit se mordre la lèvre et se retourner impatiemment sur son lit, dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor. Sirius se trouvait sur le sien, ses yeux gris brillants. Depuis qu'il avait fui sa famille et était venu vivre avec James, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Mais le bonheur se traduisait souvent par de l'imprudence, mortelle comme les parois du Labyrinthe, à sa manière et ce fut un de ces moments-là.

« Allez, James, » cajola Sirius. « Ce sera amusant. » Il marqua une pause – pour l'effet, réalisa James, regardant cette scène de l'extérieur. « D'habitude, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer combien quelque chose est amusant, » dit-il, une plainte dans sa voix. « Peter est d'accord. Et tu sais que Remus doit être gentiment poussé. Allez. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Le James adolescent se remit sur le dos et plia ses bras derrière sa tête. « Je ne sais pas, vraiment, » dit-il lentement. « Après tout, c'est juste une version plus intense de ce que nous avons toujours fait. »

Le James adulte recula comme le Labyrinthe s'assurait que les mots se répercutaient dans ses oreilles. _C'est ma première prise de conscience. Et Merlin, bien sûr que c'est important._ _Nous parlons de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre là, pas sa fierté, et je savais depuis mon enfance que cela importait plus._

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien. » James se mordit la lèvre de nouveau.

Sirius renifla. « Allez, James. C'est _Snivellus_. Il mérite une bonne frayeur, particulièrement après ce qu'il a fait à Peter l'autre jour. »

Le Labyrinthe figea la scène, et James soupira. « Je sais, » chuchota-t-il. « Sirius utilisait ça uniquement pour me passer de la pommade. Je sais qu'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé à Peter. » Le Labyrinthe veilla à ce qu'il ait compris une chose, c'était combien Peter semblait suivre ses amis, plus toléré qu'accepté. Evidemment, son attitude admirative y contribuait, mais si James et Sirius étaient vraiment les supposés modèles moraux comme il le pensait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils auraient dû être capables de lui pardonner grâce à leur compréhension de la nature humaine.

Mais James acquiesça en direction du mur et dit ensuite, « Je peux le voir, je suppose. Quand ? Quelle nuit Remus se transforme ? »

La scène se fondit dans le brouillard qui fusionna en un James plus jeune courant dans l'herbe vers le Saule Cogneur. Il jeta une roche qui frappa le nœud avec précision, se précipita sous les branches soudainement figées, sauta dans le tunnel à sa base, puis courut dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la porte de la Cabane Hurlante. Il pouvait entendre Sirius aboyer joyeusement, les grognements de la bête que Remus était devenu, et les cris terrifiés de Snape.

James claqua la porte. Il jeta un sort étourdissant au loup-garou. Les loups-garous y étaient habituellement plus résistants, mais Remus avait révélé à ses amis un secret : juste après sa transformation, il était encore hébété, et pouvait être repoussé avec un certain nombre de sorts qui, autrement, ne fonctionneraient pas sur lui. Il chancela et tomba.

James stupéfia également Sirius, qui était sous sa forme de chien, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas, ensuite il saisit Snape et le tira hors de la Cabane. Snape ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque hors du tunnel.

« Pourquoi, Potter ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te tuer, » dit James, et il se stoppa. Cela semblait stupide même pour lui, et il ne dit pas les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue, parce qu'ils étaient bien plus stupides. _Les vies valent plus que ça. Nous nous sommes blessés, mais c'était juste des stupidités d'écoliers. Ce fut pire._

Le James adulte inclina la tête. Il aurait dû les dire. Les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il l'avait fait.

Cependant, Snape ricana et s'éloigna de James. « Tu étais au courant, » dit-il. « Tu étais au courant et tu as décidé de venir les empêcher de me tuer à la dernière minute. »

« Oui, » dit James. Et parce qu'il le pouvait et que le ricanement de Snape l'irritait, « et maintenant tu as une dette de vie envers moi, Snivellus, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier. »

Snape lui jeta un regard venimeux, se tourna et s'éloigna de l'arbre. Le James adolescent fit un pas hors du Saule, attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Snape était rentré, et se changea en cerf. Remus et Sirius sortiraient bientôt, et ce serait mieux s'il ne ressemblait pas à l'humain qui avait stupéfié le loup-garou.

James laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et se frotta les yeux d'une main. _Je n'ai personne à blâmer, à part moi, pour cette partie. J'aurais pu arrêter Sirius quand il a commencé la plaisanterie. J'aurais pu me décider à intervenir plus tôt, de sorte que Snape ne soit pas sur le point de mourir. J'aurais pu dire à Dumbledore que Sirius ne s'arrêterait pas, et il aurait empêché que tout cela se produise. Alors, peut-être que Snape ne me détesterait pas autant et même s'il finissait par devenir aussi important dans la vie de Harry, il ne me combattrait pas aussi violemment comme je présume qu'il le fera si j'essaye de reprendre Harry. Et je n'aurais pas fait de tort à Remus comme je l'ai fait, le transformant presque en une bête meurtrière alors qu'il travaillait durement pour éviter de le devenir._

Mais il n'avait pas dit les mots qu'il aurait dû. Il avait eu trop peur de paraître stupide, là où un vrai Gryffondor aurait pris le risque.

Le Labyrinthe le laissa partir brusquement et James repartit en frissonnant dans le tunnel. Il pensa qu'il savait quand la prochaine grosse erreur apparaîtrait, et il attendait avec impatience d'y faire face.

* * *

><p>« Non ! »<p>

Le Labyrinthe résonna avec son cri et attendit. James pouvait sentir la magie en son centre, l'observant sans pitié. Le Labyrinthe était intéressé par la justice et la rédemption, pas la pitié. S'il refusait maintenant, alors il le tuerait, et ne lui donnerait aucune seconde chance.

_Je dois vivre_, pensait James. _Je dois le voir._

Frissonnant, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se voyait debout devant un feu, tourné vers lui. Derrière lui, sur une des chaises du confortable salon de Godric's Hollow, se tenait Dumbledore. Il était resté silencieux pendant quelques temps, mais maintenant il parlait, cette voix douce et implacable du légendaire chef de la Lumière, la personne qui cajolait même ses ennemis politiques pour leur faire admettre à contrecœur que c'était la meilleure, la _seule_, ligne de conduite.

« James. »

Le James plus jeune dans l'image redressa les épaules et se retourna lentement.

« C'est la seule façon, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Tu sais que la prophétie doit se réaliser. Voldemort ne peut pas être vaincu autrement. » Le jeune James grimaça au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais inclina la tête. « Et s'il frappe quelqu'un d'autre, nous pourrions ne jamais savoir qui est cette personne. Nous ne serions certainement pas capable de le garder en sécurité et de le protéger comme nous devrions le faire, ni la personne qui, selon la prophétie, sera son bouclier et celui qui l'aime.

« Si Voldemort attaque tes garçons, je crois que la prophétie se réalisera avec eux. J'y pense depuis que Lily a eu les jumeaux fin juillet. Tu sais que la prophétie parle clairement d'un plus jeune et d'un aîné. Le garçon plus jeune serait Connor, destiné à vaincre Voldemort, et Harry le plus âgé. Mais, pour défaire Voldemort, Connor _doit_ être marqué, selon les termes de la prophétie. Le Fidelitas doit être levé. On doit encourager Voldemort à attaquer tes fils et pas celui des Londubat ou toute autre personne qui pourrait correspondre à la prophétie. Il en connaît seulement quelques lignes, pas l'intégralité, et de cette façon nous pouvons le tromper.

« Et tu sais que Lily et toi pourriez faire ce sacrifice. Vous êtes des Gryffondor, courageux, forts et consacrés à la Lumière. Vous avez tous deux échappés trois fois à Voldemort. Vous êtes les candidats parfaits. »

Le James de l'image ferma les yeux et déglutit. James, lui aussi, fit les mêmes choses. La logique semblait terriblement convaincante, même maintenant. Que représentaient les vies de ses fils contre le destin du monde ? Contre la chance d'attaquer Voldemort ?

Mais maintenant il savait, il savait ce que cette affaire avait coûté à Harry mais aussi à Connor. Et c'était sur le point de coûter presque autant à une autre personne.

James ouvrit les yeux et les observa.

« Mais Peter doit-il vraiment aller à Azkaban ? » demanda son double de l'image. « Nous ne pourrions pas juste attirer Voldemort ici et expliquer ensuite ce que nous avons fait ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête, son visage gentil mais sévère. « Nous ne pouvons pas, James. Il est nécessaire que le Ministère et le reste de notre monde aient absolument confiance en la Lumière et beaucoup de personnes nous verraient comme préparant un piège avec des enfants innocents- »

_C'est ce que nous avons fait_, pensa James.

« - si nous leur disions ce qui se passait. Au lieu de cela, nous devons donner l'impression d'une simple trahison pour ensuite mettre le traître en sécurité où personne ne pourra le questionner. Et tu sais que seul Peter a la force d'aller volontairement à Azkaban. L'esprit de Sirius se briserait. Voldemort l'a déjà presque brisé, le faisant souffrir quand il torturait Regulus. Remus a trop besoin de ses amis. Tu as trop besoin de ta famille. Peter est apparemment déjà un Mangemort et Voldemort le croit jaloux de vous, à tel point qu'il trahirait ses amis pour leur pire ennemi. Fais de Peter ton Gardien du Secret, et tu libères Sirius et Regulus de leur douleur et assures l'avenir de notre monde. »

« Très bien, » chuchota le James dans l'image.

James croyait se souvenir qu'il avait hésité plus longuement avant d'accepter. C'était un peu humiliant de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais cela le marqua davantage d'être obligé de se rappeler, car il s'était forcé à ne pas se souvenir pendant des années, qu'il avait volontairement abandonné Peter, l'envoyant à Azkaban et à douze ans de folie, mentant à ses fils, racontant à Harry et Connor que Peter avait simplement été mauvais et jaloux de ses plus talentueux amis. Et puis, quand Peter s'était enfui cet été, James avait cru, terrorisé, que Peter viendrait se venger pour l'avoir envoyé en enfer.

Peter n'avait pas blessé Harry, même s'il en avait eu l'occasion plusieurs fois.

_Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il soit assez bon pour être à Gryffondor. Au lieu de ça, il est apparemment assez fort pour ne pas nous blâmer ou au moins ne pas blâmer mes fils pour ma faute._

Pourquoi avait-il tellement méprisé Peter de toute façon ? Parce qu'il était petit, gros et pas très intelligent ?

_Un tas de raisons stupides pour envoyer quelqu'un en prison pendant douze ans._

James prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis d'accord, » chuchota-t-il. « J'_écrirai_ à Peter, si je sors d'ici vivant et lui dirai que je suis désolé. »

Le Labyrinthe relâcha son emprise sur lui. Le James et le Dumbledore plus jeunes vacillèrent et se désagrégèrent dans la brume. James s'avança, ou peut-être recula ; Les tunnels avaient l'habitude de se déplacer et avec ses yeux aveuglés par des larmes de culpabilité et de honte, ce n'était pas toujours facile de dire où il était ou bien où il avait été.

* * *

><p>James essuya sa bouche soigneusement. Il avait vomi plusieurs fois, et maintenant sa tête et son estomac se sentaient extraordinairement légers. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger pendant qu'il était dans le Labyrinthe – la magie le maintiendrait vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de refuser les révélations du Labyrinthe ou de prendre le poison – mais il se sentait malgré tout plus vide, maintenant qu'il avait expulsé la majeure partie de la nourriture avec laquelle il était entré ici.<p>

Il s'agenouilla et ne sut s'il pourrait soulever la tête.

Les images attendaient, là.

Avec un souffle qui – espérait-il – remplacerait la nourriture perdue par du courage, James leur fit face une nouvelle fois.

Le Labyrinthe montra des souvenirs sans pause ni coupure. Il lui montra ses fils grandissant. Connor était la plupart du temps comme James s'en souvenait, doux et innocent, ses yeux noisette brillant comme son père quand il faisait une farce, sa frange rebondissant de temps en temps jusqu'à dévoiler la cicatrice en forme de cœur laissée par la baguette magique de Voldemort. Le plan de Dumbledore avait fonctionné. Voldemort était venu à Godric's Holllow, projetant le sortilège de Mort sur le bébé destiné à le vaincre et avait été détruit. Connor avait grandi avec ses parents, à l'abri, protégé par des sorts de protection pour empêcher tous les anciens Mangemorts de l'attaquer au nom de leur maître décédé. Oh, on lui avait menti, James et Lily ne lui avaient jamais dit la vérité au sujet de la prophétie ou de Peter ou comment il avait été laissé sans protection la nuit où Peter avait brisé le sortilège de Fidelitas sur les ordres de Dumbledore, mais il était un enfant relativement normal.

C'était Harry qui était entièrement différent de ses souvenirs – et cette fois, le Labyrinthe ne lui permettrait pas de s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable ou de tourner le dos aux signes évidents qu'il s'était forcé d'ignorer. James, dans les images, pensait qu'il avait une famille parfaite. Le Labyrinthe veilla à ce que son « lui » plus âgé sache qu'il ne l'avait pas.

À partir du moment de l'attaque à laquelle les deux bébés avaient survécu, Connor avec sa cicatrice en forme de cœur, Harry avec un éclair sur le front et sa magie qui s'intensifia inexplicablement après la confrontation avec Voldemort, Lily forma Harry pour abriter, garder, et protéger Connor, pour être le bouclier se tenant entre son frère et le danger. Elle lui apprit des sortilèges complexes qu'aucun enfant de cinq ans ne devrait être capable de maîtriser. Elle lui raconta des histoires de la première guerre, des histoires de torture, de viol et de meurtre qu'aucun enfant ne devrait entendre. Elle insista pour qu'il lise des histoires du monde sorcier, pour qu'il apprenne les rituels complexes de sang pur qui pourraient être essentiels pour gagner un jour des alliés pour Connor et elle le fit pratiquer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les réciter dans son sommeil.

_Mes grands-parents ont essayé si durement de garder les Potter loin de tout ça, de nous empêcher d'être des machines glaciales qui emploieraient le sortilège de Mort sans réfléchir, _dit James pour lui-même comme il observait Harry aller à quatre ans sous la toile qui lui retirerait une partie de sa magie, parce qu'il était si puissant que Lily avait eu peur qu'il puisse nuire à Connor. _J'étais censé élever mes enfants dans la paix et la liberté. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai permis à l'un d'entre eux de devenir un Sang-Pur de haut niveau, juste parce que Lily pensait que c'était nécessaire._

Il avait eu le temps pour le remarquer. Lily n'aurait jamais pu le lui cacher à moins qu'elle n'ait pas eu son consentement. Et James s'était vu lui donner. Il s'était persuadé que Harry était simplement studieux, que la façon dont il dévorait les livres signifiait seulement qu'il finirait à Serdaigle quand il irait à Poudlard. Il avait surpris Harry pratiquant la magie sans baguette et s'était dit qu'il devait s'être trompé. Il avait écouté Harry discuter, en de froids détails, des décès provoqués par le sortilège de la peste noire de Voldemort et avait grondé Sirius pour effrayer son fils avec des histoires horribles. Il s'était détourné de chaque occasion de se rendre compte qu'il ne vivait pas dans une maison normale avec une épouse normale et deux enfants normaux, mais avec un enfant normal, une épouse si consacrée à la guerre qu'elle avait fait d'un de leurs fils un sacrifice et un jeune homme qui n'avait plus été un enfant depuis qu'il avait commencé à réciter les incantations pour défendre Connor, pour le sauver et dissimuler ses pouvoirs, de sorte que les observateurs pensent que les sauvetages et les sortilèges étaient venus de Connor. Il voyait, pour la première fois, combien l'amour de Harry envers son frère n'était pas normal, mais obsessionnel et entretenu, s'élevant autour de lui comme une vigne, le transformant en un soldat avant qu'il n'ait eu six ans.

Il avait permis que cela se produise. Il aurait dû être un meilleur gardien, un meilleur père.

Le Labyrinthe l'attachait avec des chaînes de honte et de dégoût de soi, et le maintenait là comme il vomissait encore sur ses chances perdues.

Il observa à travers des yeux brumeux Harry et Connor allaient à Poudlard. Connor alla à Gryffondor. Harry, au lieu d'aller à Gryffondor comme il aurait dû, alla à Serpentard – en grande partie grâce à l'entraînement intense de Lily et à la ruse dont il avait fait preuve pour cacher cet entraînement aux autres. James se voyait demander au Directeur, plusieurs fois, si Harry pourrait être redirigé, et Dumbledore refusait avec regrets.

_J'aurais dû soutenir Harry ou le pousser à entrer dans une autre Maison_, pensa James en frissonnant. _Pas ça _–_ ce demi-effort, croire le pire de Harry et ensuite céder au moment où Albus me disait que je ne devrais pas insister. Quelle sorte de père suis-je ?_

Un mauvais, lui répondit le Labyrinthe, et il le traîna impitoyablement au cours de la seconde année de Harry, lorsqu'il s'était cassé le bras lors d'un match de Quidditch et avait dû ensuite rester à l'école pour Noël, à cause des ravages que Tom Riddle, Voldemort plus jeune, avait causé à son esprit quand il l'avait possédé. James n'était jamais allé voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Lily l'avait persuadé que c'était mieux de considérer Harry comme un sacrifice et que voir Harry en ce moment encouragerait juste un amour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se permettre, que le _monde_ ne pouvait pas se permettre. Ils devaient laisser Harry être le sacrifice dont parlait la prophétie. James avait fini par l'approuver. Il lui avait permis de lui faire accepter des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Puis Harry était venu à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques, et Remus, convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas et suspicieux face à l'assurance de Lily qui lui affirmait l'inverse, avait essayé d'enlever Harry et de l'emmener dans un endroit sûr.

James, nauséeux, observa de l'extérieur, comme il avait sorti un couteau en argent contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et avait forcé Remus à aller chez Dumbledore. Dumbledore, naturellement, avait _Oubliettisé_ Remus, incapable de prendre le risque qu'il perturbe la prophétie en essayant que Harry fasse autre chose que de vivre pour son frère.

_C'est deux excuses que je dois à Remus, alors_. James déglutit bruyamment. _Ou trois_.

L'année se poursuivit, seulement cette fois, James vit ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit. Harry avait jeté le sort _Fugitivus Animus_ sur Lily et lui, leur faisant oublier pendant des mois qu'ils avaient eu un deuxième fils. Harry l'avait fait en raison du bouleversement mental provoqué par sa bataille avec Tom Riddle à la fin de l'année ; Si ses parents lui avaient prêté une quelconque attention négative, il aurait pu les tuer. C'était plus sûr de leur faire oublier qu'il existait et d'essayer de survivre sans leurs soins.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, pensa James, engourdi, au milieu de son choc, que Harry se soit tourné vers Snape pour sa tutelle et son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, pour un autre genre de compréhension. Ils étaient les seuls, autres que Dumbledore, qui savaient ce qui lui était arrivé, et certainement les seuls qui auraient pu l'aider à guérir. James et Lily avaient vécu assez heureux en imaginant qu'ils avaient un seul fils, tandis que Harry luttait pour récupérer ses pensées en lambeaux et reprendre le contrôle de sa magie.

Vint ensuite Noël, quand Harry retourna dans sa famille et annula le_ Fugitivus Animus_ de Lily, parce qu'il voulait le retour de sa mère – et, en faisant cela, le retira également de James, même s'il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là.

James mit ses mains sur ses yeux tandis qu'il observait la confrontation entre Harry et Lily, mais leurs voix résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles. Lily fit semblant d'être désolée. Harry prépara des plans pour qu'ils fassent face au futur ensemble, en tant que famille.

Puis Lily essaya de lier une nouvelle fois la magie de Harry.

Harry invoqua un ancien rituel de justice et dépouilla Lily de sa magie, faisant d'elle une Moldue et disparut avec un phœnix.

Et James partit pour le Lux Aeterna, encore une fois trop lâche pour affronter Lily ou pour aller après Harry qui s'était sauvé chez les Malfoy ou pour faire quelque chose à part s'enfuir et se cacher. Il l'avait justifié comme un besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Il le voyait pour ce que c''était vraiment maintenant.

_Tu fuis encore tes responsabilités, James. Tu aurais dû être un meilleur mari. Tu aurais dû être un meilleur père. Tu aurais dû te lever, à un certain moment et dire à Lily que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Au lieu de ça, tu as un fils qui n'a jamais su la vérité, un fils qui a failli mourir et qui a failli sombrer dans la folie et une épouse privée de magie par un rituel impartial._

_Bon travail, James._

La culpabilité était perchée sur ses épaules et les érafla jusqu'à l'os, pourtant le Labyrinthe n'était pas satisfait. Il ne lui permettrait pas de s'y complaire.

_Et pourquoi pas ?_ pensa James, furieux en essuyant des larmes sur ses joues. Se complaire, c'est mieux que vomir. _J'aime me complaire._

Parce que ce n'était pas assez.

Il se réfugierait dans l'apitoiement pour le reste de sa vie si les choses continuaient comme ça. Le Labyrinthe ne lui permettrait pas de se cacher ici, comme il ne le laisserait pas se cacher à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il devait être ramené dans la lumière de l'honnêteté et de la vérité, à moins qu'il ne refuse et meure.

_J'ai vu que ce que j'ai fait était terrible, un enchaînement d'erreurs._

_Maintenant, que vais-je faire à propos de ça ?_

James prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

_Commence par être un meilleur père._

_J'amènerai les garçons ici pour l'été, plutôt que de les laisser à Poudlard ou aux soins de Lily. Je ferai ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, et leur parlerai de leur héritage, leur famille – jouer mon rôle dans leur éducation. Je les aimerai davantage et leur dirai la vérité. Mes liens avec eux sont si fragiles en ce moment. Connor ne me fera pas confiance pour m'être caché ces derniers mois et Harry ne me fera pas confiance pour m'être caché toute sa vie._

_Je les amènerai à me faire confiance. Non, plus que ça – Je leur montrerai que je peux être fiable._

_Lily…_

_Je l'aime, mais en ce moment, on ne peut lui confier aucun des garçons. Connor l'écouterait trop. Harry ne veut plus jamais la revoir. J'attendrai et lui enverrai un hibou dès que je le pourrai, pour lui demander de faire autre chose que de les contrôler. Je sais combien ce sera dur de l'obliger à accepter de faire ça._

_Je sais combien ce sera dur de faire tout ça._

Pour la première fois depuis des années, James pensait que la difficulté de l'épreuve importait peu. Il avait abandonné la vie qu'il avait dans ces souvenirs. Il avait continué à regarder les images même lorsqu'elles le rendaient malade. Il avait déjà renoncé à la tentation de fuir quand il avait fait un pas dans le Labyrinthe.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il ne changerait pas jusqu'à ce que le moment final soit passé et que le Labyrinthe l'ait libéré ?

Juste en prenant la décision d'y entrer, il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait été incompréhensible aux versions du James de ces images.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

Le rire exerça un effet immédiat sur le Labyrinthe. Il enfla, ondula et les murs argentés semblèrent se relever autour de lui comme le reflux des vagues. James releva les yeux, et vit son reflet sur une demi-douzaine de courbes et d'angles, puis sept, puis douze, puis treize, puis des douzaines d'entre eux.

Les James étaient sur le point de lui tomber dessus s'il choisissait de continuer. Il y avait encore des conséquences de ses erreurs qu'il avait besoin de voir. Il y avait encore des chemins qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre sans faire face à ces conséquences. Il restait encore des ondulations dues à ses actions qui s'éclairciraient d'ici peu.

James sourit. Il pensa que c'était très approprié, après tant d'années où il s'était caché à lui-même sa prise de conscience, qu'il n'ait pas compris sa propre décision jusqu'à cet instant.

« Oui, » dit-il à haute voix, ainsi le Labyrinthe le reconnaîtrait.

Cela vint du bas et des côtés et il fut plongé dans l'honnêteté, dans les conséquences horribles pour ses fils, dans la vérité, dans la Lumière.

* * *

><p>James souleva la tête, légèrement étourdi. Il était couché sur le plancher du grand hall du Lux Aeterna. Derrière lui, le Labyrinthe miroitait, redevenu argenté et retourné à son état de repos, les pièces autour de lui empêchaient les visiteurs imprévus de brûler. James se releva lentement et secoua la tête comme une tempête d'images y jouait.<p>

Il avait vu Harry se libérer des toiles qui le tenaient prisonnier, maintenant et pour toujours, et avait vu combien cela effrayait Connor. Il devrait travailler pour rétablir non seulement la confiance entre ses fils et lui, mais aussi le lien que Harry et Connor partageaient dans le passé.

Il avait vu Sirius, possédé par Voldemort, piéger ses fils dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait vu Voldemort qui s'attardait trop, Sirius se libérer assez longtemps pour se tuer et pour prendre un peu du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui. Il avait vu Harry et Connor apprendre la vérité au sujet de ce qui s'était produit à Godric's Hollow, la nuit où James et Lily les avaient abandonnés à leur destin, et il avait vu Harry tuer pour la première fois. Cela importait peu que le mort soit un Mangemort ; Harry avait encore besoin de guérir.

Il avait pu, brièvement, envoyer une lettre à Remus, le Labyrinthe amena un parchemin et une plume jusqu'à lui quand il avait compris son intention et l'avait approuvé. Il avait voulu dire à Remus qu'il irait chez ses fils au moment où il serait libéré du Labyrinthe.

Et ce moment était arrivé. Oubliant que c'était encore le milieu de la nuit, la sensation des protections de la maison, et probablement quelques semaines en retard par rapport au moment où il avait vu ses fils simultanément traumatisés. Ne pensant pas qu'il n'avait pas encore correctement pleuré Sirius, ou arrivant aux termes de sa mort. James allait à Poudlard. Il allait retrouver ses fils.

_S'ils veulent de moi. Je sais qu'ils pourraient ne pas le vouloir._ Et c'était une peur en lui, une crainte écœurante, grondante et qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Mais les Gryffondor ne fuyaient pas leurs peurs. Les Gryffondor leur faisaient face et luttaient tant bien que mal.

James croyait que c'était une vérité qu'il avait oubliée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il avança doucement vers la porte du hall, son esprit travaillant déjà. Une des pièces à l'étage avait une connexion directe avec l'infirmerie de Poudlard, une relique de ces jours où les voyages par le Poudlard Express avaient été trop dangereux pour les enfants Potter. Il contacterait Madame Pomfrey et lui demanderait s'il pouvait traverser.

Il parlerait avec ses garçons. Il parlerait avec Remus. Il les ramènerait tous ici et ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour restaurer les liens qu'il avait brisés, ou en reformer des nouveaux si les anciens ne pouvaient être réparés.

Et ensuite …

La main de James se contracta. Il avait fait face à ses erreurs. Il pourrait aider d'autres personnes à guérir, mais rester dans le Lux Aeterna et exposer à ses fils leur héritage et parler avec ses amis n'était pas assez. Ses erreurs étaient grandes et avaient affecté d'autres personnes, et il voulait compenser ça, s'il le pouvait.

Le Labyrinthe l'avait incité à faire face au moment où il avait brisé et avait torturé Bellatrix Lestrange, la rendant folle avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée à Azkaban. Il avait renoncé à être un Auror à cause de cela, revenant à Godric's Hollow et se cachant la tête dans le sable. C'était encore une autre étape sur le chemin de la peur, d'abandonner quand il rencontrait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, de se détourner et de refuser d'admettre la réalité.

James ne pensait pas qu'il puisse en faire plus.

Une guerre commençait. Il avait de l'argent, il y avait des gens au Ministère qui, de par son nom et ses actes passés, l'écouteraient, il avait un entraînement d'Auror. Et il avait retrouvé son courage ou du moins, le moyen de regarder sa peur en face.

Quand ses garçons retourneraient à Poudlard après cet été, il prévoyait de demander au Ministère s'il pourrait trouver une quelconque utilité à un Potter encore disposé à combattre.

Il atteignit la porte, se tourna et s'inclina vers le Labyrinthe qui scintillait derrière lui.

"Merci," dit-il doucement.

Le Labyrinthe étincela et ne répondit pas, c'était suffisant.

James franchit la porte, la tête haute et son cœur battant dans un mélange de peur et de joie. C'était l'heure d'aller voir Connor et Harry et ensuite d'aller de l'avant et d'affronter le reste de sa vie.

* * *

><p>(1) Point, Pivot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de la traductrice<strong> : J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été dépaysagé vis-à-vis de la fiction, j'ai fait –Tamaki a fait également, merci à toi- de mon mieux pour rendre le texte à son image originale… mais en français.

C'était mon premier vrai projet « Ang/Fr » donc n'hésitez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit si quelque chose vous choque.

Merci Lightning on the Wave pour avoir créé une saga si palpitante, j'aurais aimé avoir son autorisation, ainsi, j'aurais été un peu moins mal XD Mais un conseil d'une personne de chez Paradise for Readers m'a fait me lancer réellement et la poster.

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine )**


End file.
